Resident Evil 4: Hazard
by Remember To Point
Summary: 5 years after Resident Evil 4, Leon Kennedy is taking a much needed vacation after suffering through some horrific events, 3 years prior. Now he's back in action to find a missing Scientist. Is Leon up to fighting, once again, and face his disturbed past?


5 years after RE4, Leon S. Kennedy is on an extended holiday, after some horrific events, 3 years prior. Called back into Duty, Leon must face his past, and the present. _P.S. All town names are made up by me. No real places are used._

**Resident Evil 4: Hazard**

**Chapter 1: Call of Duty**

_Ring-ring-ring...  
_  
_Ring-ring-ring...__  
_  
_Ring-ring-ring..._

"Ugh..."

Rolling over, Leon reached into the air, and slammed his hand down on the desk, beside his bed. His hand reached for the phone. It was a Harley Davidson phone, with the receiver as the top half of the bike.

_Ring-ring-ring..._

Finally giving in, Leon picked up the phone, and brought it to his ear.

"Ugh...this better be good, for 3:30 in the morning...," Leon threatened, in a weak voice.

He peaked at his clock, with one eye.

"Well, Good Morning, Sunshine!" spoke a female voice.

"Hunnigan?"

"It may have been 3 years, but you still remember my name," she joked.

"What the heck do you want, this early in the day?" Leon asked, not sounding as amused as her, "I didn't get to bed until 2!"

"Sorry champ," Hunnigan apologized, still with some giggle, "but I called to ask if you were feeling up to coming back, for a mission?"

"What's in it for me?" Leon asked, pulling his weak, tired body up.

"An all exclusive trip to England," Hunnigan announced, sounding like a TV ad, "free food, private jet, and all the beer you can drink!"

"Sound great, but I feel a string attached to this carrot," Leon mumbled, "what's the catch?"

"I think you already know the answer to that one, Leon," Hunnigan sneered.

"Sounds like a great way for me to begin my day," Leon scorned, "...fine! Where do you wanna meet?"

"I've displayed the point on your GPS tracker. Meet me there in 2 hours!"

She hung up, before Leon had a chance to say anything else. Leon, set the receiver back onto it's stand. Rubbing his eyes, then swinging his feet around, Leon stood up. He grabbed two pills off his bedside table, popped them into his mouth and forced them down without any water. He walked over to his kitchen, which being a small apartment, meant that it was in the same room. He opened up a pack of coffee, switched the machine on, then waited. He threw cold water from the sink, on his face, to wake himself up. After the coffee brewed, he grabbed a dirty cup from out of the sink, quickly washed it off, then grabbed the pot. He poured himself a cup, then set the pot down.

He smelled the coffee before drinking, then took a sip. He sighed and looked up.

_"Leon!"_

"Gahh!"

There, a young girl, appeared in front of him, on the other side of the counter. Because he freaked, Leon dropped his cup. It smashed onto the linoleum floor, breaking apart, splashing hot coffee all over his feet. Leon, yelled out, and looked down at his mess. Looking back up, the girl was gone. He ran around the counter, and checked the ground below. She was gone.

"Not again...," he wondered, holding his head.

2 Hours later, Leon met up with Hunnigan, who waited outside a coffee shop. She was sitting down, with a mug to her lips. She finished her mouthful and held the cup out at Leon.

"Care for a cup of coffee?" she asked, flashing a weak smile.

"No thanks," Leon said, holding up a hand, "I've already had my fill, this morning."

Leon sat down, opposite Hunnigan. Leon, asked for a glass of water, from the hostess. He tried to avoid eye contact with Hunnigan, as he waited.

"Leon...," Hunnigan spoke, trying to chose her words, carefully, "do you feel up for it?"

"Yeah," he said, without a thought, "...yeah! I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?" she asked again, "I know it must be tough still, but it has been 3 years...is it that hard to let go?"

"I saw her again!" Leon said, without warning.

Hunnigan just stared at Leon.

"That's the 75th time since then," Leon said, with a sneer, "but who's keeping track?"

"We don't have much time to dwell on the past, I'm afraid," Hunnigan said, trying to sound sympathetic and focused, "I just want to make sure you're up for it? It's ok, if you're not."

"No...I'm fine. What'ya got?"

"Alright...," Hunnigan cocked her head, as she reached into her bag, she had down beside the table. She pulled out a file. Leon opened the file and saw a photo. He grabbed it, and closed the file. It was an old man, in a lab coat. Most likely a scientist. He wore large, round glasses, that didn't stay on his face. They were sitting down on the tip of his nose. The lenses, were obviously fixed with cataracts.

"Who's the geezer?"

"His name is Dr. Henry Fargus," Hunnigan explained, now in 'geek info mode', "age 62. He's a Genetics researcher for G.E.A.R., Genetic Engineering Atomic Research. It's a secluded company, that works with genetics and radiation. They've been shunned for their disrepect for human life, and the goverment cut off their funds, when they found out what their experiments, really were."

"I guess nobody liked the thought of being friends with anyone with a third arm or extra eye."

"Exactly, but the biggest news now is," Hunnigan continued, fixing her glasses, with a nudge of her fingers, "that Dr. Fargus is now missing. He was resported absent, about 4 days ago. He's known for being very exsentric, but he's always on time, and has no friends. We suspect someone has kidnapped him, to use his research for something other then simple mutations."

"So where is he?"

"Our intelligence say he's been seen in a small English town," Hunnigan revealed, pulling out a map, "it's right around here. It's not even on the map, so it's really out of the way. It's small, but big enough to make finding one person a hassle."

"And here I thought I was going to have it easy," Leon smirked, looking down at the map, "so do you know who kidnapped him?"

"If I did...I would have told you by now," Hunnigan shot.

"Super," Leon huffed, picking up the picture and file, "time for a vacation!"

"I hope it goes alright," Hunnigan smiled.

"Heh...that makes two of us," Leon smirked back.

"I'll keep in touch!" Hunnigan called out, as Leon jumped in th waiting cab. He waved without turning back.

The cab, sped away, and around the corner. Upon arriving at the airport, Leon immediately saw his private plane. A young man, stood outside it, smoking a cigarette. He saw Leon approach, puffed one last time, then tossed the butt away.

"Leon, right?" he spoke, in a very thick Austrailian accent. He shook Leon's hand. "Name's Tony! I'll be your guiding partner, till we reach our destination."

"Good to know...mate," Leon kidded, "so where we going?"

"A little town called Ollinshere," Tony cheerfully said, putting his hands on his hips, "a small place, indeed, but heck of a place to go unnoticed!"

"Sounds like a place I need to get away from it all," Leon laughed, "promise to take me back their, once I'm through."

"Will do, mate," Tony laughed, "but we do have a job to do, so let's be on our way."

"Right...," Leon agreed, as he looked back at civilization, before jumping aboard.

3 hours into flight, the pilot decided to chat it up.

"This is my third year," Tony said, with a smile, "don't like the whole buisness with zombies and the like, but flying planes is what I do, and they pay good money!"

"Try doing what I do," Leon joked, glancing at him, "and then tell me if it's worth the money!"

"Heh...you seem alright to me, mate," Tony laughed, flipping a switch on the control panel, "got some unsightly scars, do we?"

"Not really...," Leon said, turning his attention back to the ground, outside the plane, "at least, not physically..."

"Well, looks like this is the best spot to land," Tony suddenly called, as he pulled a lever. A loud slam, signalled the wheels, being released.

"This where I get off?"

"Afraid so, mate," Tony said, with a slightly weaker smile then usual, "I agreed to fly, but I told them I wasn't going to get close to the actual town. You'll have to walk from here, I'm afraid."

"Super..." Leon snuffed, "thanks."

Suddenly, the plane hit a bump, and almost toppled over, sideways.

"What the blimey was that?" Tony hissed, looking out his window.

"I got a good idea," Leon sighed, grabbing his gun from his pants, stuffed behind him, "Try to stay down, and get this landed!"

"Holy Dingo shit!"

Leon, unbuckled his belt, and moved to the back of the plane. He peared outside, but saw nothing. Then, another sudden bump, send Leon flying to the other side. He crashed, head first, through the small window. He lay on his back, on the outside, looking up. After opening his eyes, he saw what was causing the turbulence. A giant creature, stood on the top of the plane, banging it with it's fists. It looked like someone tore the skin, right off the guy. He was big and bulky, but his body was almost all bones. His chest was enormous, and his arms were like tree trunks. The most distinguishing thing about him, was the six, dangling tentacles, that shot out of his back. Underneath his bones, the creature had a working body system. Leon could see the creature's veins, pulsing with blood.

"Shit!" Leon hissed to himself.

Apparently, he didn't whisper, quiet enough. The giant, creature, looked to his right and spotted Leon. He growled, and opened his mouth, wide. Without warning, he sprayed a large, wave of green acid. Leon, ducked back inside, in time to see the acid, fly through the air, striking a tree. The acid, instantly dissolved the tree, all the way to the ground, below.

"Is everything ok, out there, mate?" Tony asked, not sounding so thrilled.

"Oh, yeah...," Leon lied, sarcastically, "nothing to worth about."

Finally, the plane came close to the ground. The giant creature on top of the plane, hit the roof, once more, causing the plane to bounce. Tony tried to keep the plane stable, but it was too late. The plane hit the ground, and jumped, heavily. Leon fell over, and lost his gun. Once the plane hit a tree, Leon got up and looked around. He picked up his gun, just as a boney tentacle, came crashing through the roof, just missing Leon's hand. Leon jumped back, and looked at Tony. His head was deeply cracked, with gushing blood. Leon winced.

Outside, the creature lifted his tentacle back out, then send another one in. This time, it pierced right through Tony's gut. Tony let out an agonizing groan, before the creature screamed, and ripped him right through the roof. Blood instantly sprayed, as Leon could hear the disgusting sounds of teeth gouging flesh. Blood rained down, and splattered the windows, completely covering them.

"Ohhhh...yeah," Leon grimaced, "...really wish I hadn't gotten up this morning."

Leon, prepared himself, then jumped out the door, that had come off in the crash. He rolled forward, and turned around. He pointed his gun up and almost puked. Up on the roof, the creature had Tony's mangled corpse, in two of his powerful looking tentacles. The creature, viciously ripped at Tony's flesh with his large, fangs. Blood continued to gush, covering the creature in a shiny coat of red. After finishing his meal, he tossed Tony's body away, then looked down at Leon.

"Guess that didn't fill him," Leon whispered to himself, as he spun around and ran.

The creature, jumped like a super charged grasshopper and landed in front of Leon. Leon, tried to stop but smacked into the creature. He fell back and began to shoot. The bullets, didn't even faze it. They just bounced off the tough as diamond, bones.

After running through a full clip, Leon backed up, not sure what else he could do. The creature began to advance on him, stopping after a few feet, to let out a deafening scream. It sounded like a drill mixed with an electronic buzz saw. After that, the creature kept moving forward. Leon, kept backing up, till he hit a tree. With nowhere else to run, he was at the end of his rope. He watched as the creature, stood over him, and then reached out.

_Zzzzzz...BANG!_

The creature, suddenly began to vibrate, giving off electric sparks. He looked like he was about to self destruct. Leon, ran for cover, behind the tree. The creature, exploded, sending out massive amounts of acid. After the acid settled, Leon came out of hiding, to find a woman, standing over the dead remains of the creature. Leon, stood up and brushed himself off. The woman, held up a very large, gun. It was like a grenade launcher, but had a see through barrel. Inside, electricity danced wildly inside.

"City boys...," she joked, "...pathetic!"

Once, inside the woman's house, she offered him some coffee. Leon sighed, rolled his eyes and declined, politely. The woman was most likely in her mid 20's, had long brown hair, and deep green eyes.

"I'm Yolanda Evans," she said with a smile, dropping two cubes of sugar in her coffee.

"I'm Leon Kennedy," Leon introduced, looking around her house, "so this house is yours...on your dad's old farm. He not around?"

"My dad left 4 years ago...," Yolanda said, trying to hide the hurt, "I'm sure that one of those creatures got to him..."

"Oh...sorry," Leon apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright," Yolanda declined, "I'm a big girl!"

"So what's with that weird gun?" Leon asked, staring at it, where it stood against the wall.

"My father was an inventor, and he also worked as a farmer," she explained, "he juggled both, surprisingly well, but when my mother left him, he ended up spending more time down there, then before."

"Where's all his gadgets?"

"Some are in the basement," Yolanda said, with a nudge of her head, towards a door, in the hall, "but with such a small space, he moved most of them to the barn."

"Interesting," Leon said, standing up, "I really should be going. I have some important things to take care of."

"You're welcome, to take any of his guns," Yolanda said, jumping up, "they have no use to me, so you can take as many, as you like."

"Hmm...well, that gun you used, might come in handy for those creatures that attacked me," Leon thought, "maybe that and just a refill of what I got on me, and that should be all."

After getting all he wanted from the gun collection, Leon was on his way.

"Try heading that way," Yolanda shouted, "a lot of the creatures come from that direction!"

Leon just waved back, as he hitched a ride on a beat up motorbike, that Yolanda had given him. Along the way, Leon thought about how that woman, seemed to be hiding something. He barely noticed it, but he could tell she was keeping something from him. But he quickly dismissed it. Everyone has their secrets and he had no right to pry. He put his foot down on the gas, and sped away.

After a 2 hour drive, Leon finally made it to the closest town. Not that is was much to look at. Most shops looked closed, and some were crumbling, from the roof tops. A few windows were broken, and blood smeared along the tips. Leon parked his bike, outside a Beauty Salon. He got off, hit the kick stand and began to look around. He had his gun drawn, walking with his back to the broken windows, quietly looking inside. After walking past 4 shops, he came up to a deli, where he could hear a faint rumbling noise. He peered into the store, with his gun at the ready. Inside, where the glass display counter used to be, sat a creature, devowering a man. The man's chest was wide open, showing off tons of blood and even his stoamch. The creature had his face, dug right in, eating noisely.

The creature, was different then the one that attacked his plane. This one was a four legged creature, that resembled a praying mantis. While it looked as if it could stand on two legs, in sat like cat on the floor, eating it's meal. Leon looked around the shop, and decided to move on. As he moved across the window, he accidently, snagged his leg on a hanging piece of glass.

"urk..."

With that, the creature stopped eating, and quickly looked up. Leon looked back in the Deli shop, where he could now see the creature face. It was not a typical praying mantis-like face. Instead, it had a decomposing man's face...that was on upside down. The creature shrieked, showing off it's three sided mouth. It split apart, showing two pieces on the side, and one that opened normally, on the bottom.

"God, I hate the country!" Leon snapped, as he forogt all about his leg and ran.

He ran as fast as he could, not looked back. After runnging into the wide open parking lot, he spun around and pointed his gun back, to pick off the creature. But Leon never fired a shot, because the creature had not followed him. Instead, it sat just outside the Deli window, hunched over like a wolf. Leon held up on his gun and waited. Then, the creature began to scream into the air. It's high pitched sound, hurt Leon's ears. After only five seconds that seemd to last an eternity, the creature stopped. It now looked at Leon, as if to taunt him.

"What the hell was that all about?" he asked himself.

Then, another scream came, this time, not from the creature that he had found. Then another scream. And another. Then another. Soon, the entire area, filled with the screamed of creatures, just like the one in front of him. Looking around him, he began to see more creatures crawl out of window's, manholes, and off of rooftops. Eventually, about 20-30 hideous monsters, began to circle him, inside a barrier.

"Wonderful," he sighed, spinning around, to see that he was completely closed in.


End file.
